


Three times Leia Organa felt true despair and the time where her hope was reborn

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Little drabbles written for DECEMBER DRABBLES 2017 of jedifest.My first time writting Leia, one of my favorite female characters of all times!





	Three times Leia Organa felt true despair and the time where her hope was reborn

_**Alderaan** _

__

Leia had been on the verge of despair sometimes in her young life. As sheltered as her childhood had been, her parents had always insisted she learned the world as it was, not as the bubble of joy that their family was.

She had seen poverty and malevolence, Stormtroopers’ brutality and helpless innocents, and she had emerged of it well-armed to enter the Rebel Alliance.

But there had never been a moment like that, standing behind Tarkin, restrained by Vader and seeing her beloved Alderaan die.

The utter despair provoked by this took her breath away, paralyzed her heart in her chest. For a moment, despair was everything in her universe, despair was the only thing that existed.

And then anger came.

* * *

 

 

**_Bespin_ **

****

When they ran away in the Falcon, Leia felt despair crawling into her throat and she thought it was about Han, beloved and lost.

But Han was alive, and Leia had seen enough last minute save in her career as a fugitive of the Empire to know that despair wouldn’t help him and that life meant hope, no matters the odds.

It would only be on Endor that she understood it was Luke’s despair she had felt, when his parentage had been revealed to him. So, when her turn came, she didn’t felt destroyed by the revelation of Vader’s blood in her veins. That despair shared had already washed on her and she had survived it before.

 

* * *

 

**_Jabba’s palace_ **

 

For a moment, she doubted.

When she had taken Han in her arms, alive if not well, when she had thought liberty so close, only to be forced in servitude by one of the most despicable beings to ever crawl under those two suns… For a moment, Leia had doubted Luke’s abilities to rescue them and let despair colours her thoughts. They would die here, Luke, Han, Chewie and her…Probably Lando, too noble to not try something.

When Jabba died under her hands, she swore herself that this was the last time. Never would she again let despair gains power on her, no matters the circumstances.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Endor** _

 

The fires are burning, the Ewoks are serving some sort of roasted flying reptiles, the Empire is dead and a lot of Alliance’s members are comically drunk, especially the Pathfinders. Leia hasn’t touched alcohol yet, but she still feels something bubbling under her skin, some sort of cautious joy about tomorrow and all the days after that one. When Han’s hand find hers, when he smiles to her with that almost shy smile, so much truer that his roguish smirk, she identifies the feeling, with a bit of surprise.

It’s hope, for a new life and for everything they will built.


End file.
